In the Shadows
by smartcookie816
Summary: Ryan’s not a Cohen, but he’s certainly in the incrowd. It was AU when I wrote the first chapter literally two years ago, which means it’s really, really AU now.
1. Introduction

**In the Shadows  
**  
**Author:**smartcookie816  
  
**Rating:** PG-13, to be safe  
  
**Summary:** Another what if Ryan were born in Newport story, only he wouldn't be a Cohen. Obviously AU.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, I think we need some background here. Takes place in December 2003, but nothing from the show happened. First of all, Ryan was born in Newport, to a wealthy family. Yes, his last name is still Atwood, but no Dawn, or Trey, he just has your average loving family. He is in the in- crowd because he plays sports and such, but his general character is about the same. Note that Seth is still a geek, Marissa is still dating Luke because Ryan never broke them up, and Summer never knew Seth. Not sure where I'm going with this in terms of couplings. R&R, b/c I'm not sure if I'm going to continue!

* * *

Ryan stepped out of History class, relieved that his midterm was over. He wouldn't have to worry about tests for another two weeks, and was glad. He saw his friend Luke leave biology across the hall, and fell into step with him.  
  
"Hey" Ryan said, "How did your midterm go, man, mine was hard! Glad I won't have to deal with that."  
  
"Yeah, mine was killer. Party at Holly's tonight, dude, you have to show this time! Are you going to bring Summer? You two just seriously need to hook up." Luke replied, a grin tugging at his mouth.  
  
"You really do, Ryan, you know she has a crush on you. And what about the time that you two were totally making out when we had the party at my house?" Marissa surprised them, slinking up and kissing her boyfriend, and giving Ryan a wave. Summer was Marissa's best friend, and it was obvious that she had enlisted Marissa's help to snag Ryan.  
  
Ryan blushed a bit, while the other two laughed at his discomfort. He did like Summer. A lot. In fact, he really didn't know what was stopping him. And then he remembered.  
  
Seth Cohen.  
  
Its not like they were friends, but their parents were, and honestly? The kid wasn't so bad. Extremely dorky, and weird, but he remembered the time last month, when he had to go out to dinner with them, and he was pretty sure that Seth was gushing on and on about Summer Roberts, the girl that he had a colossal crush on. Since 3rd grade. He didn't particularly care about Seth's feelings, but his parents would.  
  
And yeah, his parents were pretty damn cool, but he didn't want them mad at him. Not right before winter break, when he was supposed to party and go snowboarding in the mountains with is friends.  
  
He snapped back to earth when a petite brunette grabbed onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ryan! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" He was pretty sure that the whole school could hear her squeals, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Hey, Summer" He said, easing his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Are you going with anyone to the party tonight? Because, you know, I'm not going with anyone and I thought-..."  
  
"Love to. Pick you up at 8?"  
  
"It's a date." She whispered, in an un-Summer like voice, then bounced off to go talk to Marissa, Holly, and Ashley.  
  
"Dude, you are totally gonna score!" Luke said, hitting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ryan responded. He didn't really care if he scored or not, he actually liked Summer.  
  
If he had turned around, he would've noticed someone in a reindeer sweater and a menorah hat staring at him with a slightly angry, slightly upset look on his face. But he didn't.  
  
Screw Seth Cohen, anyways.  
  
With that, he walked off with his friends, as they were going to the Crab Shack. It's the Friday before vacation, and a tradition.

* * *

"Man, what are they doing here?" His friend Brad grunted, looking at who had just walked through the door at the crab shack. The eight(Ryan, Summer, Luke, Marissa, Brad, Holly, Chip, and Ashley) of them were crammed into one of the larger booths, and Brad had just seen Seth and that eclectic blonde girl from Pittsburgh were there.  
  
Holly playfully slapped him on the shoulder, giggling and saying "Brad, its kind of a public restaurant, you know. They can show up if they want to."  
  
"Yeah Brad, really. That was a moment to top even Ashley's. And besides, the blonde one's kinda hot." Chip answered, sizing her up. Then he called out "Nice ass, blondie!" The blonde turned around and flipped him the bird. The whole table started laughing hysterically, even Ashley, who was Chip's girlfriend.  
  
Ryan leaned back in his chair, feeling content and at ease. He loved moments like this, when he was just relaxing and having a good time with his friends. He knew that the whole school thought of them as jerks and bitches, but they really weren't like that at all. Its just the way things turned out.

* * *

Seth Cohen stared across the Crab Shack, at Ryan and his friends. He was pretty much tuning out everything that Anna was saying to him. He just couldn't believe that after the dinner a few weeks ago, Ryan would go out with Summer. As more than friends. Guaranteed, they weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination. Seth thought Ryan was a jerk, your typical high school jock. Okay, maybe a bit nicer than his friends, but still. He really loved Summer, and he was almost sure that Ryan didn't.  
  
Anna noticed Seth's gaze. She yelled in his ear "Seth! Snap out of it!"  
  
Seth's dazed look wiped off of his face. "Right Anna, Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"Well, I was saying how we could crash Holly's party tonight. Maybe give Summer a chance to realize you exist...sounds like a plan?"  
  
"I'm all for it." He said, the trademark Cohen grin appearing on his face. He could hardly wait.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? It's going to focus mostly on Ryan, I just did that Seth tidbit for some perspective. R&R!!! (I hope it doesn't stink, lol) 


	2. Preparation

In the Shadows

Chapter Two

**Author:** smartcookie816

Rating: PG-13, I suppose.

**Summary:** Ryan's not a Cohen, but he's certainly in the in-crowd. It was AU when I wrote the first chapter literally two years ago, which means it's really, really AU now.

**A/N:** Holy shit. Somehow I was watching S1 and it occurred to me to actually continue this fic. I haven't written anything in ages, much less OC fic. I tuned out after Johnny and decided to revert my attention towards Veronica Mars. However, I suppose I'm here, and writing this. It might sound rather different, considering styles change, etc. Hopefully I'll actually be able to finish it this time, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **S'all been said before, although I don't think I'll claim JS to be the same genius after he's pulled out these two seasons of crap on me since I last updated this.

* * *

Ryan was not at ease.

No, not at all.

He's done this many times before, he thought, as he gripped at his belt buckle so tightly as to cause some permanent damage.

Pick up girl, take to party. Get her wasted, if she wants, and if she doesn't, comply. Go to something with the word back in it, as in seat of car or alleyway, and hopefully fuck. If not, smile and don't return the phone call the next morning; blow them off at school.

Sure, if that makes him an asshole, he's an asshole. It certainly is no better than some of the antics by his other friends, however. Luke has cheated on Marissa so many times that it's impossible how much she's deluded herself so that she thinks he learned how to do _that_ by sheer intuition. Sometimes he contemplated hooking up with her just to give him a taste of his own medicine, but Luke hadn't been enough of a dog so that Ryan would consider breaking the Boy's Code. Yet. Brad encountered three "teases", as proclaimed by a very drunk version of himself, and became so frustrated that he punched out a wall and had to go to the ER. It's just the way the world, his world, worked.

The problem was in the deviation. It was not a normal night, Summer was not a normal girl. Not that he felt that it was any true love bullshit or some fairy crap like that, but she was smart. Smart as in intelligent, no, not by a long shot- but cunning smart. She'd have him figured out right as he opened the door or beeped the horn, just as he'd usually have his target figured out, if it were some vapid blonde par usual. Throw in a lovesick loner- no, loser- and the soap opera side of the equation was complete. On the other was the fact that his best friend's girlfriend would give him hell if he ever "broke Summer's poor heart"- like it was possible- thus causing some rift somewhere in the circle. It was too complicated for someone who was already a little buzzed, a little high- what do you think they did on those sailing outings?- and Ryan's head began to ache something awful. He walked over to Luke's, who thank god lived down the street- he was in no state to drive, and no mood to do the awkward pick up on his own.

* * *

Summer was ready.

Ryan was her bullseye, her target, and she wasn't going to lose. She was feeling lusty tonight, and it was about fucking time that she had him. He was the only one in their incestuous little circle that she hadn't really hooked up with (so-wasted-it-isn't-remembered-the-next-morning totally doesn't count), girls included.

Summer Roberts' couldn't remember the last time she went into the night aiming for something specific and didn't get it.

* * *

Anna was devious.

She knew what would happen tonight. She, unlike Seth, who she genuinely liked, was still somewhat privy to popular gossip. She, who so pointedly ignored and fought against the catcalls of bored water polo players, regularly found herself making out in closets with them at parties that she actually had been invited to, and then viewed them coming out of those closets, only proverbially, and had been sworn to secrecy. Many times. She'd never spilled, yet. That's why she's held in such high regard. Such high regard that she knew what was going to happen tonight. It was obvious that Ryan and Summer were going to do something, just what that something would be was rather uncertain. She knew Seth would have to see something, and she'd finally have him for herself. She could do better, she knew that, but behind the loser was something very hot. Someone with infinite potential.

Anna liked nothing more than potential.

* * *

Seth was ecstatic.

It would happen tonight. Whatever he had wanted, it would finally happen. It was, what, ten years he had been waiting for this?

It was going to fucking happen, no matter how he had to get there.

* * *

They all arrived in front of the mansion, times varying, emotions the same. Everything would be different come tomorrow, or maybe not. 


End file.
